Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors
！ あきらめない たちの の ！ |Rōmaji title = Kessen! Akiramenai Senshi-tachi no Kiseki no Pawā |Literal title = Showdown! The Unyielding Warriors' Miraculous Super Power |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 66 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = The Potara's True Worth *Son Goku's Evolution *Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?! |Airdate = November 13, 2016 |English Airdate = June 9, 2018 |Previous = Final Judgement? The Ultimate Power of an Absolute God |Next = With New Hope in His Heart - Farewell, Trunks }} ！ あきらめない たちの の ！|Kessen! Akiramenai Senshi-tachi no Kiseki no Pawā|lit. "Showdown! The Unyielding Warriors' Miraculous Super Power"}} is the sixty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 13, 2016. Its original American airdate was June 9, 2018. Summary Goku is in an intense Energy Clash, clashing with Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with his own God Kamehameha. When Goku is being overpowered, he uses his full power to push the attack back at Fused Zamasu. The refugees and soldiers of Earth's Resistance are cooped up in Bulma's garage, and Future Mai notices Maki holding Future Trunks' discarded sword. Goku is successful at pushing Fused Zamasu's attack back, but as a result he cannot use either one of his arms due to the strain. Goku then notices Fused Zamasu beginning to mutate, gaining a purple devil-like appearance on the right side of his face. Regardless, Goku attacks Fused Zamasu with a barrage of kicks, and Fused Zamasu catches Goku's left foot and crushes it, but Goku uses his Kaio-ken to kick Fused Zamasu to the ground with his free leg. Goku immediately powers down and falls to the ground greviously injured. Goku groups up with Vegeta, Future Trunks, Shin and Gowasu, and they realize Goku's actions only made Fused Zamasu grow angry. Fused Zamasu angrily powers up, and the right half of his body begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fused Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. Immediately after fusing, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue". Fused Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fused Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fused Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fused Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Son Goku". Fused Zamasu claims that that was the idea: in his eyes, Goku is everything wrong with the cosmos and by taking Goku's body as his own, he will never forget the sins of mortals and the failures of the gods. Fused Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. Gowasu explains that Fused Zamasu's mutations is caused by Zamasu's true feelings manifesting into power, and realizes that this is what Zamasu wished for the entire time. Bulma and Future Mai arrive, as Bulma has completely repaired the time machine, and Future Mai hands Future Trunks his (broken) sword. Future Trunks, thinking of Haru & Maki, powers up and he uses his sword's hilt as a base for his new sword created by his ki. Future Trunks then flies off towards the battle. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu says they used up all of the power they needed to sustain the fusion. Fused Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish them off, his attack is countered by Super Saiyan Anger with his sword of ki. After a short struggle, Future Trunks slashes Fused Zamasu twice across the chest, but Fused Zamasu recovers from the attack and drives Future Trunks into a corner, calling him a weak mortal while also asking him where he plans to go for help next, the past or the future. Future Trunks tells him he just wants to help everyone and is not ashamed of his "mortal weakness" and begins to push Fused Zamasu back as he creates a giant, bright light around the fight scene. Haru & Maki, the soldiers of Earth's Resistance, Future Yajirobe, the refugees, Future Scratch, Future Android 8, Future Turtle, Bulma, and Future Mai all begin to be enveloped by the same light. A huge energy sphere appears in the sky, similar to the Spirit Bomb, and Future Trunks realizes it's the light from the energy of everyone on Earth. Future Trunks' sword of ki begins to grow from the light, and Goku and Vegeta give their remaining energy to Future Trunks, powering him up even further. With his [[Sword of Hope|new sword of ki]], resembling a large cleaver, Future Trunks fights Fused Zamasu and stabs him with the sword, and then cleaving him in two. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito to battle Fused Zamasu. *Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. *Vegito defuses after a few minutes due to using up all their power in the fusion. *Future Trunks uses the power of the people of Earth and forms into the Sword of Hope which he uses to cleave Fused Zamasu in two. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Half-Corrupted/Huge Final Stage) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Half-Corrupted/Huge Final Stage) Appearances Characters Locations *West City (Alternate timeline) *Kame House Objects *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Time Machine *Time Ring *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Super Saiyan Rosé *Half-Corrupted form *Gigantification Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku performs the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue which allows him to fight Fused Zamasu evenly. In the anime, Goku uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken where he hits Fused Zamasu once and knocks him to the ground shattering his halo. *Goku's battle with Fused Zamasu happens prior to Vegito's battle with him in the anime but after in the manga. *Fused Zamasu was already in his Half Corrupted form while fighting Vegito in the anime. In the manga, it happens much later. *Fused Zamasu calling for the Light of Justice which powers him up and mutates him further does not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Future Trunks uses the light from the people of Earth as his own power which he then uses to slice Merged Zamasu in half. In the manga, Future Trunks instead just uses his ordinary sword to slice them in half when they had turned back into a mutation of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Trivia *Like the previous episode, this episode uses music from Dragon Ball Kai. *This episode marks the return of Vegito, who has not been seen since the battle against Super Buu. **Vegito is wearing the exact same outfit that resulted from his first fusion, despite the fact Vegeta is wearing a different outfit than he wore the first time. *Gowasu explains that the Potara fusion lasts an hour for those who are not Supreme Kai, contradicting the words of Old Kai, who believed the fusion to be permanent no matter who used them. This could be due to Old Kai's time in the Z-Sword and not being up to current events. Another possibility is that Gowasu is more well-informed about their capabilities than Old Kai, whose belief they were permanent regardless may stem from him being a fusion with the Old Witch. *This episode marks the first time that the Final Kamehameha attack from the games has been used in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 66 (BDS) es: Episodio 66 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super